Pelleas
Pelleas (ペレアス, Pereasu?) is believed to be the son of Ashnard and the Prince of Daein. However, he is not the true Prince: he is merely a spirit charmer who was tricked by Izuka into believing that he is royalty. (The true Prince, it is later revealed, is a Branded: Almedha was a dragon laguz and Ashnard was a beorc.) History Pelleas grew up in an orpahage in Daein, having no idea of his "royal blood". When he was thirteen years old he made a pact with the spirits to protect him and grant him magical power, thus he obtained the mark of the Spirit Charmer. It was because of this mark, and Pelleas's blue hair, similar to Ashnard's, that lead Izuka, who was at this time already working for the senate, to claim that Pelleas was Ashnard's only son. He showed Pelleas's mark to Almedha, who was half-mad with grief over the terrible life she'd lived, and she immediately believed Izuka's story, as too did Pelleas. Izuka continued to spread the rumor of Ashnard's heir, and this lead to the formation of the Daein Liberation Army. The rumors eventually caught the attention the Dawn Brigade, who join forces with the liberation amry, with Micaiah as it's commander. It is on Pelleas' behalf that the Daein Liberation Army overthrows the Begnion Occupational Army. Although he is shown to be a weak leader who follows Almedha's and Izuka's advice without question, his love for his country is extraordinarily strong. On the day of his coronation, Izuka fools him into signing a blood pact with Begnion that forces him to follow the orders of Begnion's Senate: should he not, the Senate would invoke the pact's curse, leading to the slow deaths of all of Daein's citizens. This pact is what forces Pelleas to send the Daein Army against the Laguz Alliance. Upon conferring with Micaiah, he frantically begins to research a means of dispelling the pact: he learns that its curse can only be prevented if the signer of the pact is killed by a third party. He then asks that Micaiah kill him to save Daein. At this point, the player is given the option of having either Micaiah or Tauroneo kill him. However, in all subsequent playthroughs, the player can have Micaiah refuse the request altogether. In this case, Pelleas realizes that killing Lekain would also dispel the blood pact, and he thus begins to regain his confidence. He will later fight with Tibarn's army in Part IV. During that time, Almedha would keepsake him, which prompted Pelleas to keep his distance for a while, and appears playable on the second turn of Part IV Chapter 2. At the end of the game, he surrenders his throne to Micaiah after revealing his lack of royal blood; he then becomes a member of the royal court. In-Game Starting Stats |Dark Sage |12 |33 |13/24 |9 |20 |21 |14 |14 |19 | 6 |Dark Magic-S Thunder-A Growth rates HP: 35% Strength: 25% Magic: 55% Skill: 45% Speed: 60% Luck: 40% Defense: 30% Resistance: 45% Skills: Shove, Miracle Affinity: Water Authority: * The only thing that sets him apart from other magic users is his ability to use Dark Magic. His max stats as an Arch Sage are lower than that of others, especially his skill. In the 2nd playthrough, if you keep him alive, he first fights as an enemy in the Part III Final Chapter, using the spells Carreau, Verrine and Fenrir. He later joins Tibarn's group as an ally in the 2nd turn of Part 4-Chapter 2: Silent World. Overall Pelleas arguably fits the Est Archetype, the famous archetype of a unit that joins late but has insanely high growths. Pelleas unfortunately starts off as a 2nd tier characte (Dark Sage) when most other units are in their 3rd tier from (Marshall, Trueblade etc.). But, when trained correctly, Pellaes can turn out to be one of your strongest units. Some may argue that, compared to Est characters before him, he's not as impresive, considering rival Archsages such as Soren, and his low skill hinders his ability to use Balberith, but he is still a strong character in the game. Even as a level 4 Archsage, he has impressive stats, especially in speed, and it would be wise to put him in the Part IV Endgame if he became an Archsage on the road to Sienne. Ending During the Epilouge of the 2nd playthrough onwards, Pelleas will reveal to his "mother" Almedha the truth about his mark and his lack of royal blood. However he does admit that, for the short time that he'd known Almedha, he was happy that he was able to feel a mother's love for the first time in his life. If certain conditions are met throughout the 2nd playthrough or onwards, Pelleas will subtly reveal to Almedha that the missing heir of Daein is in fact Soren, being a dragon-tribe Branded. Afterwards, it's said that Pelleas gave up the throne to Micaiah, and instead chose to serve at the official Daein court, learning to speak easily to all. Due to the realtionship between Pelleas and Micaiah throughout the course of the game, some fans insist that the two should have had a paired ending. This feeling is particularly expressed on such sites as DeviantArt and Youtube. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters